Kevin Older Y El Cubo Embrujado
by Juangone
Summary: Una nueva historia, nuevas aventuras, nuevos romances, nueva magia, eso es Kevin Older. Con la participación de nuevos personajes y algunos de la Saga. Denle la definición que quieran... yo solamente quiero compartir mi literatura con ustedes. Reviews
1. El Visitante

**:Una Nueva Saga En El Mundo Mágico:**

**:Kevin Older Y El Cubo Embrujado:**

**PRÓLOGO:**

**Aclaración Muy Importante:** No está basada en ningún personaje de la historia de Harry Potter. Está basada en Hogwarts, en el mundo mágico y en la Literatura de J.K. Rowling planteada desde lo mágico. Si tuviera que poner ésta historia en una categoría o género sería: Hogwarts, Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter o Literatura Fantástica propuesta por J.K. Rowling en la obra de Harry Potter.

Inspirado en Harry Potter: I,II,III,IV,V,VI y VII y en todas las películas. Tiene Spoilers, pero no es necesario haber leído los libros para adentrarse en la ficción. Ésta historia, creada por un fan, toma todos los datos reales de Harry Potter: compuesto por J.K Rowling.

Fascinados por el electrizante final de la Saga nos preguntamos ¿Habrá más libros de Harry Potter?. ¿Habrá más libros sobre el mundo mágico? Haciendo hincapié en esta última pregunta les decimos: "La muerte es tan sólo la siguiente gran aventura". Vamos a dar por muertas algunas cosas, pero no al mundo mágico: "La magia recién comienza".

**Dedicatorias:**

Esto es un libro, una idea, una ficción de un fan, un sueño hecho realidad, una historia sin fines de lucro ni comerciales y totalmente ofrecido "al servicio de la comunidad mágica" es decir, a ustedes. Se lo dedico a cada una de las personas que han leído o han escuchado la historia y en más de una ocasión han querido estar allí, en el mundo mágico, con Harry Potter o con cualquier otro personaje.

No hace falta haber leído los 7 libros, ni mirado todas las películas para entender ésta historia por que tiene una trama independiente.

Compuesto por: Juangone

Fecha oficial del nacimiento de ésta historia: 3 de Septiembre del 2007.

Como si éstas páginas fueran la de un libro le otorgaremos una "Nota de contraportada". En realidad es un libro, un libro imaginario que se ha hecho realidad y que quiero compartir con todos ustedes.

* * *

**Nota De Contraportada:**

23 Años han pasado, una calma aparente ronda por el mundo mágico y por el mundo muggle. A veces el viento parece llevarse los recuerdos, pero no a la historia latente y jamás a la lucha entre el bien y el mal. Kevin Older era un muggle común y corriente, hasta que una inesperada visita lo cambió para siempre. Encuentra un pequeño cubo debajo de su almohada y desde ese momento nada volverá ser como antes. Sus padres mueren al día siguiente y él sobrevive, aunque desde ese momento empiezan a sucederle cosas raras, anormales, inexplicables para los muggles. Se transforma en un mago, entra a Hogwarts y descubre la verdadera causa de su magia y el verdadero significado de su intromisión en el mundo mágico junto a 19 muggles más que también sufrieron la transformación. Nada volverá a ser como antes, sin embargo nunca será malo encontrar aventuras, buenos amigos, toparse con temibles enemigos y, por sobre todas las cosas, conocer la magia de la vida. La magia que puede haber en una persona cualquiera, por más insignificante que parezca y sellando así para siempre el concepto de que lo que cuenta no es la apariencia, sino el valor desde el alma y desde el corazón.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El Visitante**

Hacía un calor intenso, raro para el segundo día de Septiembre en Rosario, Argentina. Soplaba un viento intenso y estruendoso, anunciando una tormenta. Los árboles bailaban ceremoniosamente y se sostenían con gran fuerza. Chicas y chicos pequeños gritaban alegremente en un gran parque rodeado por tres edificios gigantescos. Desde la ventana los observaba Kevin Older, un adolescente de catorce años, cabello castaño oscuro, piel extremadamente blanca, ojos pequeños de color marrón oscuro y de una altura normal para un chico de su edad. Su rostro era tan normal como el de cualquier otra persona, no presentaba ninguna imperfección, lo único raro que tenía era unos lunares pequeños en la frente, muy cerca de su puntiaguda nariz. Vivía con sus abuelos paternos desde principios de año, sus padres fallecieron en un terrible accidente aéreo en el que, él adolescente, misteriosamente sobrevivió. El incendio de la explosión que se originó en el avión no lo alcanzó y a pesar de haber caído en el medio del mar lo sostuvo milagrosamente un inusual banco de arena, hasta que lo encontraron unos marineros rondando en una pequeña lancha y lo rescataron. Nunca le preguntaron como tuvo la suerte de que no se lo llevara la marea alta que había aquel día y que ahogó a los pocos sobrevivientes, tampoco se atrevieron, ya que desde ese momento sintió un gran vacío en su vida y no quería hablar con nadie. Fue un golpe muy duro haber perdido a sus padres con tan sólo 13 años. Desde ese momento cosas raras empezaron a sucederle, cosas que eran inexplicables para él. Unas semanas después un periodista lo encontró fuera del departamento y quisieron hacerle casi a la fuerza un reportaje, en ese incómodo momento él se enfadó y sucedió algo sobrenatural: dos árboles cayeron, uno de ellos aplastó al periodista y al camarógrafo lo tuvieron que internar en un nosocomio por tener heridas psicológicas irreparables.

Jugó hasta principios de año en un equipo de fútbol de primera división, tenía muchísimo talento, en su último viaje con sus padres había ido a probarse a un club francés, pero todo se frustró y en el viaje de vuelta ocurrió la tragedia aérea. Luego en su rutina normal por tener notas bajas, mala conducta y otras anomalías fue castigado muy duramente. Siempre tuvo una gran curiosidad por los libros, era callado y muy observador. Estaba allí sentado en la cama, observando en el reloj eléctrico en letras rojas las 19:34 hs, mientras imaginaba a sus antiguos amigos jugando en el club en el que había estado él, hacía poco tiempo. Castigado y bajo llave en su habitación por el último suceso del día, se acostó boca abajo, para que la almohada lo tape y dejó de respirar por unos segundos recordando con mucha claridad el incidente…

-¡No puede ser que este chico sea tan violento!- Exclamó la directora con vehemencia.

-Ya lo he intentado todo, le estoy poniendo límites, lo estoy llevando al psicólogo, le prohíbo que salga a hacer lo que le gusta. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¡Déle otra oportunidad!- Suplicó Rosa.

-Las reglas de este establecimiento son claras: pasadas las 25 amonestaciones debe abandonar todas las actividades y además debe ser detenido por el delito que cometió. No lo voy a perdonar bajo ningún punto de vista después de lo que hizo.- Sentenció de forma tajante.

-Dígame, señora mía, ¿Que ha hecho el día de hoy como para que llegue a tan drástica decisión?

-Hágame el favor de no defenderlo más!.¡Le ha hecho caer una repisa de libros a mi nieto!.¡Su nieto es un violento monstruo!- Exclamó en un sollozo la directora.

Rosa se estremeció y se tapó el rostro con las manos, aunque en la imagen era una figura difusa y perdida entre lágrimas. -No se como lo hizo… entonces tiene razón... esto ya es grave...

-Lo siento. Quizás para el próximo año su nieto cambie. Mientras tanto esperemos que no le afecte demasiado no ir a la escuela por este año. Y que la policía investigue las cosas que ha hecho.- Concluyó la directora.

…Sacó la cabeza de la almohada y se sentó en la cama mirando hacia el piso. Unas lágrimas iban recorriendo sus mejillas mientras recordaba en silencio el reciente episodio en el juzgado de menores…

-Dígame doña Rosa: ¿Qué tipo de enseñanza le está dando a su nieto como para que haya desprendido una repisa y se la haya arrojado a otro niño de su misma edad? ¿Acaso no supo que las consecuencias podrían ser severas? ¿Qué debe pensar ahora que su compañero de clase está internado y en grave estado? Lamentablemente no podemos encerrarlo en una celda por que no hay pruebas suficientes para hacerlo. Pero en cuanto las haya tomaremos rápidamente una decisión. Mientras tanto déjelo encerrado bajo llave si es posible para que no ocasione más desastres...

… Pensaba en que las cosas no podían ser peor, en que las cosas sucedían y él no podía controlarlas. Esas raras cosas que no tienen explicación, esa rara suerte de venganza cuando uno está muy enfadado con alguien y quiere que le suceda algo malo ¿Será que tiene algún raro poder de estar en el lugar menos indicado, a la hora menos precisa y que ocurran tragedias? ¿Será un pájaro de mal agüero como le ha oído decir a su abuela? ¿Tendrá un raro poder de venganza? ¿Le tendrá que explicar al inspector que él no fue, pero que ocurrió así... como por arte de magia? ¡No! Nadie le creería, por eso merecía pudrirse en prisión.

Algo lo sorprendió y muy rápidamente lo angustió. Se oyó el timbre en el departamento y Rosa fue al portero, atendió y lo mandó a Oscar a bajar para abrir la puerta. A esas horas no podía ser nadie más que el inspector. Kevin se metió debajo de la cama, cerró los ojos y empezó a rezar para que la pesadilla que estaba sufriendo se termine. De un momento a otro la puerta del departamento se abrió y entró un hombre de aspecto raro y sospechoso. Vestido con un traje negro, camisa negra y un gorro negro. Su rostro era parecido al de un detective joven, con ojos de color café, una barbilla apenas visible, unas cejas de tamaño normal y en su boca una pipa que pronto apagó. Los miraba con rostro despreocupado. Oscar se quedó unos segundos analizándolo de arriba a abajo. -Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Patrick Jonson.

-Buenas noches - Respondieron casi al mismo tiempo. -¿Qué va a hacer con nuestro nieto? ¿Se lo va a llevar? No quiero pensar en lo peor…-Preguntó sin demora Rosa quedándose sin aire.

-¡Oh no, no se preocupen! ¿Acaso tengo cara de torturador?- Se puso la mano en el pecho y levantó las cejas extrañamente para los abuelos.

-¿Disculpe…?- Dijo Rosa con mucho miedo y con un hilo de voz.

-Sólo bromeaba. Perdón.- La señora mayor lo miraba incrédula de que en esos momentos de pura tensión, al borde de la conmoción, se atreviera a bromear. "¿En qué estaba pensando ese sujeto?" Se sacó el sombrero, lo sostuvo un momento en sus manos y se sentó en una silla, puso el sombrero en la mesa y comenzó a bordearlo con los dedos, como si estuviera jugando. -Les voy a pedir por favor que traigan a Kevin.- Concluyó aclarándose la voz que en ese momento parecía seca y contenía restos de vergüenza por haber bromeado sin la confianza suficiente.

Rosa dudó un momento, asintió y fue a la habitación a buscarlo. Al principio no quería salir debajo de la cama y daba gritos tales como "No me va a creer nada de lo que le diga" "No quiero que me trate como a un loco" "No quiero que me golpee" "No quiero…"

-Te doy mi palabra de que nadie va a hacerte daño.- Aseguró el inspector con voz fuerte desde el comedor ya que los gritos del niño podían oírse claramente. En la pieza se observó que dejó de gritar, sollozar y salió lentamente desde debajo de su cama. Se levantó torpemente, como si tuviera que cumplir una sentencia, y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Miró con melancolía la otra habitación, el baño, como si jamás volviera a verlos, el pequeño pasillo, los adornos colgados y con un gesto tierno a su abuela. Era una mujer de su misma altura, con muchos rulos rubios, con unos lentes oscuros y rostro de buena mujer que ha sufrido pero que siempre se mantuvo de pié. "Y sin embargo el pequeño monstruo que estaba criando", pensó Kevin. Dejó el pasillo, se acercó lentamente al comedor, mirando fijamente a su abuelo. Este era casi calvo, con una boina que le quedaba muy graciosa, alto, con muchas arrugas pero también de un aspecto saludable, como la abuela. Antes de sentarse en la mesa dudó unos instantes y se sentó dejándose caer.

- ¡Bien, quiero que sepas que todo lo que me cuentes te lo voy a creer. -Exclamó Patrick sin demora.

-¿Por más insólito que parezca?- Inquirió entrecortadamente y dirigiendo su primer mirada al rostro del sujeto.

-Si, te doy mi palabra, estoy dispuesto a escucharte y no interrumpirte. Quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles de lo que ha ocurrido hoy por la tarde en la escuela- Solicitó juntando las manos.

-De acuerdo, no se por donde empezar.- Expresó en tono de bagaje…

-Quiero saber por que te enojaste con Brian esta tarde.- Pidió Patrick con voz segura, fuerte y clara.

-Por que me estaba golpeando con su grupo de amigos en el recreo y yo lo fui a buscar a la biblioteca, me quedé a solas con él y le dije que era un cobarde. Entonces se torció de risa como siempre y dijo que él es nieto de la directora y podía hacer lo que le plazca. Que yo no soy más que basura y que las cosas trágicas y raras que me pasaron indican el tipo de basura que soy, después me arrojó un libro en la cara y me dolió mucho…

-¿Y qué pensaste en ese momento?- Interrumpió el hombre mientras Kevin comenzaba a agitarse por la gravedad de los acontecimientos.

-Me preguntaba si me había sacado un diente.- Respondió señalando el labio bastante lastimado y dirigiendo su primera mirada al rostro del inspector.

-Pero…- Patrick rascó su cabeza unos segundos levantando las cejas. -¿Deseaste mucho que algo malo le pasara?

-Si, mucho ¿Quien no lo haría? Luego me sentí mareado, escuché un temblor y la repisa de libros que estaba en la pared se le fue encima. Pero… pero… yo no fui, la repisa fue sola… ¿Usted también me va a tratar como a un loco?- Exclamó cubriéndose con las manos y agitándose aún más.

-Oh no, claro que no. Creo en tu palabra Kevin. -Expresó con sentimiento el desconocido. El muchacho dejó de cubrirse e interrogó sorprendido: - ¿Cree que no fui yo?

-Lo afirmo.

-¿Está usted seguro?- Expresó en tono incrédulo y dirigiendo la segunda mirada directamente hacia los ojos.

-Más que seguro y hay algo que debes saber, pequeño. Estás convirtiéndote en un mago y la repisa la has tirado tú, involuntariamente, pero… con magia al fin.

Rosa y Oscar miraron con mucha atención a Patrick. Parecían no comprender.

-Vamos despacio, muy despacio. Les voy a explicar todo lo que quieran saber. Un mago es una persona con poderes que la gente común no tiene, son personas especiales que conviven con nosotros y en secreto.

-Siendo Kevin un mago. ¿Por que no nos han avisado antes…?- Protestó Rosa con una actitud algo confusa, no se sabía si era alegría o tristeza, aunque se sentía en el aire una sensación de culpa.

-Por que nosotros no lo sabíamos.- Se excusó Patrick que parecía por primera vez superado por los hechos, aunque encontró una rápida resolución: -De lo contrario le hubiéramos mandado una carta a los 11 años para que ingrese a Hogwarts, un colegio de Magia y Hechizería.

Se originó una pequeña pausa en donde Patrick se movió unos instantes para quitarse el traje negro y mostrar una camisa del mismo color que parecía no desentonar.

-Pero, pero…- tartamudeó Kevin, Rosa lo interrumpió con una nueva pregunta en tono firme:-¿Como no se dieron cuenta antes? ¿Como no hicieron algo al respecto?

-Pues es una larga historia...- Contestó el hombre en tono desganado.

-¿Y quién dice que yo soy un mago?- Preguntó desorientado.

-Yo lo afirmo. Ya lo sabes cuando te enojas…

-Quizás sea cierto… ¿Pero qué va a pasar? Tendría que tener 11 años para poder entrar a este colegio de locos, perdón, quise decir de magos, yo tengo 14 años por si no lo sabía.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿Sabes algo? Puedes entrar lo mismo.- Dobló la cabeza hacia Kevin y le dio una mirada de aprecio.

-Pero no este año…- Agregó Oscar.

-Si, este mismo año. Contestó rápidamente. -Por si no lo saben las clases en Hogwarts comenzaron ayer.

-Pero no se si tenemos suficiente dinero...- Dijo con preocupación Rosa.

-Oh, no se preocupen, el dinero es lo de menos y yo puedo hacer que entre aunque ya hayan comenzado las clases.

-¿De verdad?- Del rostro de Kevin se originó una gran expresión de asombro y quedó con la boca abierta.

-Yo te aconsejaría que vayas haciendo el equipaje. Esta misma noche nos vamos.- Respondió Patrick con suma seguridad y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Creo que voy a tardar mucho…- Exclamó Kevin con algo de desconfianza y confusión.

-Tómate tu tiempo, pero que no pase de esta noche.

Kevin se fue a la pieza aún con muchas dudas, pero la idea de irse a una escuela de magia lo seducía.

-A propósito, tengo hambre ¿Quieren que encarguemos una pizza?- Interrogó Oscar en tono amistoso.

- No va a hacer falta, tengo una pizza para hacer en la heladera. La puedo empezar a preparar. -Sugirió la mujer mayor.

Hubo unos 10 minutos de silencio donde Oscar encendió la radio para tranquilizar un poco el clima de tensión que había en el aire.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo era un mago y de lo que ocurrió hoy?- Preguntó Kevin volviendo al comedor con su equipaje listo.

-Aunque no parezca me entero de muchas cosas que pasan en el mundo muggle.- Contestó Patrick en un tono que parecía gracioso. Prepararon la mesa y se sentaron. -Ah, por cierto, no te preocupes por Brian, nos ocupamos nosotros de curarlo. Ya está bien, mañana lo van a encontrar en el hospital con una agradable salud. Kevin puso una mirada de sorpresa.- Hay algo muy importante que debes saber Kevin.

-Lo escucho, señor.

-Te contaré como te transformaste en mago. Escúchame con atención:- Se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla y empezó:-Hace 7 meses, aproximadamente, se ha descubierto que una gran tragedia ha ocurrido en el mundo mágico. Un hechicero ha descubierto un objeto poderoso que convierte a los muggles en magos. De hecho tú eres un muggle que ha sido elegido por este siniestro mago. ¿En tu viaje a Francia has encontrado un pequeño cubo dorado debajo de la cama o debajo de la almohada?

-Si, debajo de mi almohada.- Respondió Kevin algo confundido, salió corriendo a la pieza alarmado y volvió rápidamente.-¿Es este?

-Así es. Eso es un fragmento del Cubo Embrujado.- Afirmó el inspector con una mirada de suspicacia.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es un cubo que le otorga poderes a los muggles adolescentes, los transforma en magos, pero a un precio terrible. Pues es una violación a las leyes naturales y produce las tragedias más crueles que te puedas imaginar. Le ha dejado un pedazo del cubo a cada muggle para que se complete la evolución mágica, que duraría quizás 10 meses.- Contestó como ahogado por las palabras.

-Entonces no soy un mago como ustedes… - Se atrevió a declarar el adolescente.

-No, pero pronto tendrás los poderes que tenemos nosotros. Lamento en el alma que el precio que pagaste haya sido la muerte de tus padres…- Se lamentó cabizbajo. Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir del rostro de Kevin.- Lo menos que podemos hacer es llevarte a un colegio de magia, por que si pronto te convertirás en mago, quisiéramos que aprendas por lo menos a usar la magia para bien y no para convertirte en esclavo de un brujo tenebroso.

-¿Cómo han sabido esto?- Preguntó Rosa escandalizada.

-Ayer por la tarde hemos encontrado un pergamino en el museo donde ocurrió el regreso de Polklop, un mago oscuro muy poderoso. En el pergamino dice como resucitar al mago y lo han logrado. Después viajó a Francia y antes de que intentaran perseguirlo repartió rápidamente los pedazos del cubo a 16 muggles, para que, luego de sus transformaciones definitivas en magos, los venga a buscar y uniendo los pedazos del cubo logrará que estos magos estén en su poder…

-¿Se convertirá nuestro pequeño en servidor de ese hechicero?- Preguntó a los gritos Oscar.

-Shh- Chistó Patrick y agregó rápidamente: -No, si nosotros podemos evitarlo. Nadie habló, todos estaban agitados y con los ojos abiertos como platos. -Lo siento en verdad.

Hubo un gran silencio que se extendió hasta que Rosa trajo la pizza recién horneada. Comieron tristemente en silencio.

-¡Que suerte la mía! Una maldición, varias muertes y quizás por mi culpa…- Se lamentó Kevin al terminar su porción.

-¡Detente!- Exclamó firmemente Patrick -No ha sido culpa tuya, lamentablemente no siempre uno escoge su destino, pero para eso tienes a tus amigos y seres queridos.

-Ya no tengo amigos y sólo tengo a mis abuelos.- Exclamó con un evidente desamparo.

-Puedes ser mi amigo si quieres. - Respondió Patrick con anhelo.

-En verdad le agradezco, pero…- Los ojos del niño brillaban como si retuviera lágrimas, Patrick continuó:

-Tutéame si quieres, no me trates más de manera distante. Ya lo sé, recién me conoces, no puedes confiar todavía, sin embargo quiero que sepas que no eres el único al que le han ocurrido cosas terribles. Tras una dura investigación en todos los países, hemos encontrado a todos los muggles adolescentes afectados por la maldición. Ya que desde que se repartieron los cubos han ocurrido innumerables accidentes, todos de tipo mágico y los primeros que se registraron fueron los más violentos. Este incidente ha dejado como saldo varios muggles muertos y muchísimos heridos. Al comenzar la transformación tú y los que poseen los cubos sufrieron experiencias horribles, como gigantescas explosiones, accidentes múltiples, terremotos y otros grandes desastres. Y los seguirán sufriendo hasta que se cumpla la transformación definitiva. Pero aquí estamos, vamos a brindarles todo nuestro apoyo y a impedir que esta transformación los siga perjudicando…- Expresó con mucho anhelo.

-Bueno, gracias.- Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Patrick se levantó de la mesa y se acercó hasta Kevin mirándolo fijamente. -No me has contestado. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

-De acuerdo.- Contestó complacido y soltando una risita.

Patrick estiró el brazo y le ofreció la mano, Kevin la estrechó y se dieron un buen apretón de manos.

-¿Adivinen que hay de postre? ¡Helado!- Exclamó con entusiasmo Rosa, todos sonrieron.

-Por eso adoro a los muggles…- Pensó en voz alta Patrick. -Les prometo que algún día voy a traerles cerveza de mantequilla…

_**(Fin del Capítulo 1)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**: Notas Del Autor**** :**

Bueno, pues, aquí está la historia, luego de corregirla y de seguir todos los consejos que me dieron Betas Reader y lectores de ésta historia que hoy en día está más bella que nunca =) =) =)

Disfrutenlá, y por favor, firmen bonito.

Un Cariñoso Saludo de Juangone


	2. Las Cinco Chimeneas Dobles

**Capítulo 2**

**Las Cinco Chimeneas Dobles**

-Bueno pues, espero que nos escribas pronto para ver como andas en Hogwarts.- Dijo Oscar.

-Seguramente, espero que lleguen las cartas desde allí.- Pensó en voz alta Kevin.

-Ya te enterarás como se usa el correo allá.- Agregó Patrick con voz misteriosa.

-Cuídalo mucho.- Exclamó Rosa.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.- Al terminar las últimas charlas Kevin tomó el equipaje, se despidió de sus abuelos y salió del departamento.

La tormenta había empezado, el viento azotaba la cara y los rayos aparecían de manera siniestra. Mientras caminaban Kevin paseaba su equipaje que debajo tenía unas pequeñas ruedas.

-Tendría que haber pedido un paraguas…

-No hará falta.- Interrumpió Patrick.

-¿Como iremos hacia Londres? Primero tomaremos un colectivo, un taxi, algo que nos lleve al aeropuerto quizás…

-Ya verás como, mientras tanto te pediré por favor que no me hagas más preguntas. Se que tienes muchas al respecto, pero te las contestaré a su debido tiempo. Ten paciencia por favor y apura la marcha, de lo contrario llegaremos muy tarde y mañana no te podrás levantar temprano.- Advirtió.

Casi corriendo recorrieron la calle, las luces titilaban débilmente y la calle se iba oscureciendo de a poco. Doblaron hacia la derecha, para el lado mas oscuro, una calle que daba hacia la nada con apenas un par de casas. A medida que iban avanzando la calle se hacia mucho mas oscura.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no paso por este lugar, pero según recuerdo venía con mis amigos a jugar a las escondidas y a asustar a otros. Estos terrenos estaban abandonados hacía ya muchos años y asustábamos a nuestros amigos diciendo que aquí había fantasmas ¿Qué venimos a buscar aquí?

-Veo que conoces este lugar, aunque no tanto como crees. ¡Andando!

Continuaron varios metros, dejaron atrás a dos casas y llegaron hasta la tercera. La lluvia empezaba a caer torrencialmente. Kevin tenía que levantar a veces el carrito del equipaje esquivando grandes extensiones de barro. Se detuvieron y se acercaron a la puerta. Esta casa era la mas pequeña, su patio estaba lleno de yuyos altos, era la casa mas destruida de las tres que había en el lugar. Su aspecto era solitario, triste y con la tormenta se tornaba demasiado oscuro. Al otro lado de la casa comenzaba un pequeño terreno que se tornaba peligroso. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, las persianas también, no había ni una sola abertura. Debajo de las ventanas había enredaderas con espinas y en el suelo un barro muy espeso. Se quedaron quietos un instante en el umbral de la puerta y Kevin miraba muy curiosamente esperando una respuesta que no llegaba de momento. Luego de unos minutos extremadamente inquietantes Patrick miró a ambos lados, sacó de su bolsillo una larga y delgada vara y miró a Kevin con una tensa atención.

-Esto es una varita mágica.- Dijo con una voz apenas perceptible. Kevin no emitió palabra. -Ahora aléjate un poco por favor.

Se hizo a un lado y miró con mucha expectativa lo que iba a hacer Patrick, como si fuera un espectáculo. El hombre movió la varita con la muñeca, ésta sacó un destello de color azul que rebotó en la puerta y se vino encima de él. Al chocar se hizo otro destello que lo arrojó contra el suelo. Kevin saliendo de su asombro, se acercó y se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse. -¿Que ha ocurrido? ¿Está usted bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, no fue nada. Y ya te dije que podías tutearme…- Volvió a empuñar la varita, hizo otro pequeño movimiento con la muñeca y exclamó: -_Alohomora.-_ Una vez más otro rayo de luz azul salió de la varita, impactó en la puerta, rebotó y en un destello se vino en contra de Patrick y lo impulsó hacia el suelo nuevamente. Kevin estaba a punto de reírse de lo gracioso que era a ese hombre misterioso y finalmente soltó una carcajada contenida.

-Perdón ¿Qué está intentando? ¿Abrir la puerta? ¿No sería mejor con una llave?

-Definitivamente si, pero esta puerta sólo puede ser abierta con el hechizo de una varita. Y esta varita de algarrobo y nervios de corazón de dragón me ha hecho quedar en ridículo. En realidad esta varita no es mía, la he encontrado mientras iba de camino a tu casa. Quería ponerla a prueba, pero al parecer no es compatible conmigo….

-¿Corazón de dragón? ¿Acaso existen los dragones?- Interrogó en tono incrédulo.

-¡Por supuesto que existen!- Kevin abrió los ojos tanto que parecían dos platos- En el mundo mágico vas a conocer a las criaturas más maravillosas que nunca te hayas imaginado, pero no voy a decirte más… o creerán después que quiero el puesto de criaturas mágicas en el ministerio.

-Increíble.- Soltó en un suspiro.

-Bueno, el tiempo es valioso y lo estamos perdiendo.- Patrick se repuso, metió la varita en el bolsillo y del mismo bolsillo sacó otra. Esta era notoriamente mas larga, la agitó con un leve movimiento de la muñeca y desde la punta de la varita salieron varias chispas rojas. Kevin saltó del susto, pero le fascinó ver esos colores. -Muy graciosa. ¡Ahora vas a hacer lo que te ordene o de lo contrario vas a terminar en la próxima fogata!- Le habló a la varita; volvió a agitarla, esta vez salió un rayo violeta desde la punta y dio en la puerta., se adhirió a la superficie, se oyó un sonido agudo, como de una cerradura y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Y curiosamente apareció una espesa cortina de un color marrón muy oscuro. Kevin miró extasiado el momento en que se abría la puerta.

-¿Por que antes dijiste "alojas moras"? ¿Que significa eso?- Preguntó llevado por una gran inquietud.

-Alohomora- Corrigió, es un hechizo que se pronuncia para abrir muchas puertas cerradas con llaves y encantadas también.

-Pero la última vez no lo has pronunciado…

-También se puede pronunciar mentalmente- Explicó el mago- Pero eso ya es magia avanzada.- Kevin sintió que Patrick estaba presumiendo y en un paso quiso entrar a la casa. -¡Detente!- Exclamó Patrick, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kevin tocó las espesas cortinas queriendo correrlas, las cortinas se enredaron en su cuello, lo sacudieron violentamente de un lado a otro y lo arrojaron con fuerza hacia afuera. Estuvo unos segundos en el aire y cayó en el barro. La puerta misteriosamente se movió de manera muy rápida y se cerró. Incluso se escuchó un traqueteo que indicaba que la puerta se volvió a cerrar con llave.- Quería prevenir eso… tienes que buscar el lado correcto de la cortina y decir una contraseña.- Patrick ayudó a levantar a Kevin -Las cortinas también están encantadas.

-Creo haberlo notado…- Expresó en tono de resignación. Mientras Kevin se limpiaba el barro de los codos y de la cintura Patrick se armó de paciencia, volvió a agitar su varita, la puerta se abrió y volvieron a aparecer esas cortinas.

-No te acerques hasta que yo te diga…- Se acercó a las cortinas, se agachó y en cuclillas agarró con mucho cuidado uno de los tantos hilos gruesos que colgaban debajo de la cortina. Tiró de él hacia abajo y luego lo subió hacia arriba y se lo llevó muy cerca de la boca: -"_Serpiente del lago, patito de hule, aquí entrará un mago y jamás un muggle".-_ Recitó en voz muy baja para luego soltar el hilo de la cortina y esperar unos segundos.- No memorices esta contraseña, cambia todos los días.- Dobló la cabeza hacia Kevin, la cortina se corrió a un lado achicharrándose.- En marcha.- Entraron a la casa, Kevin caminaba temeroso mientras observaba a lo amplio toda la casa, a la vez que entraba su equipaje. Patrick cerró la puerta y se alejó, la cortina lentamente se empezó a correr, hasta quedar totalmente encogida. -Por nada del mundo te acerques a la cortina.- Le advirtió, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-Te agradezco, pero no me apetece que me vuelva a revolear…- Patrick sacó desde la nada una carcajada estridente.- Kevin pudo notar que era una casa pequeña, tenía algunas sillas cubiertas de unas telas blancas y atestadas de tierra. Al lado había una gran mesa con una maceta arriba y una curiosa planta con muchas ramas secas por fuera y florecidas por dentro. A un costado había una pared que daba a la cocina y otra que daba seguramente al baño. En la misma sala de estar, había dos camas cuchetas y en el centro una gran chimenea, antes de que Patrick hablara Kevin se le adelantó: -¿Pasaremos la noche aquí?

-No, por favor siéntate.- Kevin agarró una silla que tenia cerca y se sentó expectante. -Esa chimenea que tienes en frente no es cualquier chimenea, nos va a servir como un transporte para llegar al Callejón Diagon en Londres. A través de la denominada Red Flu.

-¿Hay chimeneas que nos lleven a otros países?- Preguntó asombrado.

-Si están en la red Flu, si.

-¿Que es la red Flu?

-Una red internacional, es uno de los transportes mágicos que hay.

-¿Y esa chimenea...?

-Está conectada a una red Flu especial, sólo nos llevará hacia un lugar.

-¿Y que tan lejos está la chimenea que va a Londres?

-Tendremos que cruzar otras 5 chimeneas.

-¿Y por que no vamos directamente desde esta chimenea? Sigo sin entender. Patrick hizo un gesto de impaciencia, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, sacó un gran papel doblado y se lo dio a Kevin, que empezó a leer:

_Escándalo Muggle pone en peligro el Secreto de los Brujos:_

_Hoy Miércoles 1º de Septiembre del 2023 acaba de suceder el escándalo más grande que ha habido en el ministerio de magia en décadas. Un muchacho llamado Michael Iverovich, cursante del 5º año de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se dirigió por polvos flu hacia el Callejón Diagon desde la chimenea de su domicilio. Pero lo hizo en presencia de un vecino muggle que lo espió desde la ventana y por la curiosidad logró meterse en la chimenea y viajar hasta el mismísimo Callejón Diagon, hablar con brujos y hasta cruzar palabras con muchas personas en el Caldero Chorreante. Luego de tal suceso el muggle llamado David Neira volvió por polvos flu hacia la chimenea de su vecino y esparció la noticia por todo el barrio de Little Challenger, habló con muchísimos muggles en la ciudad de New Castle. Un miembro del Ministerio de magia, Charles Van Onevov se encargó de localizar al individuo, borrarle la memoria y quitarle el polvo Flu que aun tenia escondido. Sin embargo este muggle les había contado el secreto a varios de sus amigos e incluso había repartido polvos flu a todos ellos. Lo cual produjo un escándalo a grandes medidas y que todavía continúa esparciéndose._

_Le han borrado la memoria a 30 personas aproximadamente pero no se descarta que otras 5 todavía conozcan el secreto y se las está buscando exhaustivamente, mediante preguntas que siembren sospecha. Pero no, eso no alcanza._ _Comparan tal escándalo con el regreso de Lord Voldemort, que generó un estallido en la sociedad mágica en el año 1996 y repartió preocupaciones en todo el mundo._

_El ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt está por cumplir 62 años y casi 25 años en el cargo y parece no encontrar una solución. Parece ya no estar a la altura de las circunstancias y se lo está cuestionando duramente. Algunas fuentes dicen que debe estar bajo la imperdonable maldición Imperius, pero hasta que no haya pruebas no se confirmará. El profeta está haciendo varias averiguaciones y ha tratado de entrevistar al Ministro de magia, sin embargo el mismo no accedió. Creemos que su accionar es cada vez mas extraño y los mantendremos informados de lo que suceda._

_Informó para ustedes__: Layla Skeeter._

-¿Como se viaja por la red Flu?

-Pronto verás, pero hay algo más que debes saber. Al estar las chimeneas atascadas sólo nos van a llevar a un lugar, a una casa, allí estará la siguiente chimenea y así viajaremos por cinco chimeneas dobles.

-¿Por que tanto lío?- Preguntó soltando una carcajada.

- Por que en trasporte muggle nos llevaría siglos encontrar la casa del Viejo Felipe. Esta escondida, todo el tiempo la cambia de lugar.

-¿Una casa que cambia de lugar?

-No, él se cambia de casa y conecta la red Flu allí. Tiene dos chimeneas. Una para uso nacional y otra para uso internacional, y en este momento es la única habilitada por el ministerio de magia de Argentina para ir hasta Inglaterra.

_**(Fin del Capítulo 2)**_


	3. La Mansión De Los Eranson

******: Notas Del Autor**** :**

Muchas gracias a todos los que vienen siguiendo la historia, hace mucho tiempo que estuve editando y corrigiéndola. Cada nuevo intento por mejorar la historia hizo que hoy en día sea una obra de la que puedo disfrutar y estar muy satisfecho. Cada nuevo capítulo que subo ha sido corregido y he utilizado todo tipo de correcciones. Inclusive en el mismo blog voy corrigiendo y subiendo la historia conjuntamente con éste sitio.

Espero su opinión y companía hacia los capítulos de ésta historia, ya que enriquecen tanto a la historia como a la ganas de seguir escribiendo y hacerlo cada vez mejor =) =) =)

Un cariñoso saludo de:

Juangone

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**La Mansión de los Éranson**

Kevin se arremangó la remera manga larga y comenzó a mirar el reloj que marcaba las 23:50. Patrick miró de lejos la hora y rezongó: -¡Mira la hora que es! Nos tenemos que ir ya mismo o llegaremos para cuando amanezca.- Sacó un frasco pequeño del bolsillo, luego su varita y lo tocó con la punta. Este frasco se agrandó hasta parecer una pequeña maceta, dentro había un polvo de color verde.- Bueno comencemos, haz todo lo que yo haga a partir de ahora y préstame mucha atención.- Agitó la varita a la chimenea y empezó a originarse fuego. Para mantenerlo fue corriendo hasta la mesa y arrancó muchas ramas secas de la planta que se hallaba en la maceta. También se puso muchas en el bolsillo. Agarró un pequeño puñado de polvo como si fuera arena y lo arrojó a la chimenea, el fuego se tiñó de un color verde y se oyó un estruendo ensordecedor. Las llamas eran el doble de altas. Kevin abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca abierta. -No te preocupes, no quema. Tienes que decir bien el destino al que vas.- Agarró varios puñados de polvo y se los dio a Kevin. -Ten, póntelos en el bolsillo.- Hizo caso omiso, con los ojos abiertos, Patrick se metió a las llamas que ya eran verde esmeralda y gritó con fuerza. -¡Casa De Miguel Ángel!- El fuego lo cubrió y desapareció.

Kevin se estremeció de la sorpresa pero reaccionó dándose una cachetada. Se armó en valentía, tomó su equipaje, agarró un puñado de lo que parecía arena y lo arrojó al fuego. Sin dudarlo más se acercó al fuego verde que lo sobrepasaba, pero por una extraña razón éste no le quemaba. -¡Casa de Miguel Ángel!- Gritó con la boca llena de cenizas. Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le pareció que lo succionaban por un agujero gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad... El bramido era ensordecedor... cerró los ojos por que las vueltas que estaba dando lo mareaban. Se agarró muy fuerte de su equipaje y en un momento pensó que nunca más lo volvería a ver…. De repente calló de rodillas y el equipaje calló detrás de el aplastándole la espalda y dejándolo casi sin aire. Alcanzó a abrir los ojos.

-No me digas que no ha sido divertido.- Espetó Patrick.

Apenas podía respirar así que no le contestó, pero se le había ocurrido una contestación grosera. Escuchó un ladrido y vio un perro bastante grande moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

-¡Territer! Viejo amigo. -Exclamó Patrick mientras se acercaba a la bestia perruna. El perro se lanzó, era tan alto como Patrick, un perro muy grande, pero por lo visto bueno, le lamía las manos y se acercaba como si quisiera jugar.

-¡Territer! ¡Deja en paz a esa gente!- Gritó un señor de estatura baja, calvo y en un raro pijama, que parecía, una pollera, pero era una túnica. El perro se alejó todavía moviendo la cola y el viejo hizo un gesto de saludo.

-¡Miguel Ángel! Amigo mío, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Pero me alegra mucho verte bien.

El viejo no contestó, sólo los saludó con una sonrisa y volvió a lo que parecía ser su habitación. El lugar era pequeño, sin embargo allí había dos chimeneas. Patrick se acercó a la segunda, otra vez encendió fuego con su varita, lanzó polvos flu, se fue otra vez a las llamas y gritó: -¡Casa de Doña Marisol!

Kevin sin más remedio se metió una mano en el bolsillo y tiró un puñado de polvo a la chimenea que se volvió a encender. -¡Casa de Doña Marisol!- Esta vez fue como si un remolino lo tragara y sentía un frió intenso en la cara. Parecía que se iba a congelar pero trató de no perder la concentración. Apenas se terminó el color negro saltó con el equipaje. Aterrizó con un gracioso salto y miró a su alrededor. Una casa enorme, oscura, con dos chimeneas. Se oía un murmullo…

-Malditos magos, se piensan que uno va a estar siempre para servirles…

-¡Buenas noches Doña Marisol!- Saludó Patrick con voz fuerte y clara.

-¿Que tienen de buenas cuando dos mugrosos vienen a molestarte…?- Susurró la anciana en voz baja.

Patrick se dio cuenta y en un rápido movimiento se lo tragaron las llamas otra vez. -¡La cueva de Yimy!

Kevin pensó que en esa casa no era bien venido, agarró otro puñado, lo lanzó y también se lanzó a las llamas a toda velocidad. -¡La cueva de Yimy!- Sintió otro gran giro, observaba lo que parecían chimeneas tapadas, un gran oscuro, sentía que estaba metiéndose en la boca de un lobo. Cada vez más caliente, más terrorífica. Empezó a desear que pronto se terminara el viaje y pudiera dormir tranquilo. Cayó en un lugar totalmente oscuro, no se veía absolutamente nada, oyó un grito que le heló la sangre. Al gritar él se había dado cuenta que se tropezó con Patrick. Este lo tomó del brazo.

- No te muevas.- Patrick sacó su varita y está se iluminó como una gran linterna.

- Me haría falta una linterna de esas…

- ¡Es mi varita! Es un truco de magia para hacer luz.

- Tengo mucho miedo, necesito una linterna o una varita o lo que sea…

De pronto se oyó el aullido de un lobo, tan agudo como resonador y estridente.

A Kevin se le volvió a helar la sangre.

- De… de… de.. acu acuu uerdo.- Tartamudeó Patrick, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una varita corta que Kevin ya había visto antes.

-¿Por que no me prestas la tuya?

-Por que esta varita no es compatible conmigo y no quiero andar solo sin varita.- Agarró la varita corta y se la colocó en la mano

-Te voy a enseñar a hacer luz con la varita. Si es compatible contigo, no tendrás problemas en hacer algunos trucos simples.- Le empezó a enseñar los movimientos de la muñeca que Kevin imitaba con mucha atención

-Ahora repite conmigo, _Lumus_.

-_Lumus.- _Una chispa roja salió de la varita, Kevin se asustó un poco.

-¡Así no! Tiene que ser un movimiento delicado. Inténtalo de nuevo.

-_Lumus-_ Una luz débil salió de la varita pero se apagó rápidamente.

-Eso es, otra vez. ¡Con más decisión!

-_Lumus- _Esta vez salió una luz un poco más grande que iluminó como una linterna.

-Muy bien, tu primer hechizo ¡Felicitaciones!- Patrick le dio un apretón de manos.

-¡Aprendes rápido muchacho! ¡Y la varita te hace caso! ¡Que maravilla!

-Gracias.

-Bien continuemos, sólo nos queda una chimenea, que por el momento no conozco, puedes conservar la varita por el momento.- Hizo fuego en lo que parecía un refugio muy grande, pero era un tipo de chimenea. Tiró un puñado de polvos y gritó con sorna: -¡Mansión de los Eranson!

Kevin en un vivaz impulso se dio cuenta de que el equipaje se movía solo. En efecto había agarrado una bajada. Salió corriendo unos metros, agarró el equipaje con piel de gallina pero se le resbaló de las manos. El corazón le latía cada vez más rápido y el equipaje se alejaba. Se acercó con todas sus fuerzas, agarró el equipaje y volvió a correr como un rayo hacia el fuego. Tiró un puñado de polvos y corriendo con el equipaje se tiró al fuego gritando con ganas. -¡Mansión de los Eranson!- Aterrizó silenciosamente, luego de tantas veces de caer ya estaba aprendiendo a aterrizar sin golpearse. Sintió un silencio de muerte, un gran escalofrió, una gran inquietud, tenía un mal presentimiento: sentía que las cosas recién empezaban…

A unos metros de él se oyeron unos gritos desgarradores y desesperados. Oyó un siseo, se dio vuelta instintivamente con la varita en la mano y vio la cosa más terrorífica de toda la noche: Una serpiente gigante estaba enrollando a Patrick amenazando con dar su primer mordisco. Kevin empezó a respirar con taquicardia y su agitación empeoraba a cada momento. -Re..rr…re..du..du..cii cii oo.. re.. re du du du ci cioo- ¡Socorro!- Gritó con desesperación Patrick.

Estaban en una biblioteca, seguramente de la familia Eranson, pero eso ya no importaba, la persona que más quería en ese momento estaba a punto de ser devorado por una serpiente gigante. Sin pensarlo agarró un libro y se lo arrojó en la cabeza a la serpiente gritando:

-¡Ven aquí cobarde lombriz!

Mirándolo fijamente y escupiendo salvajemente saliva como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque de rabia, la serpiente se enfureció, arrojó a Patrick contra una estantería de libros y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Kevin.

-¡Ven por mí gusano!- Expresó Kevin mirando muy fijamente a los ojos de la serpiente. Estaba dispuesto a morir mirándola a los ojos, no le importaba sin un milagro lo salvaba, sólo recordaba que era más digno morir luchando con valor que morir acobardado. Así lo había leído en su última historia de superhéroes y desde ese momento así lo había soñado. La serpiente era la muerte y su peor bocado sería un bocado de vida… La serpiente en un gran impulsó se arrojó hacia Kevin. -¡Muerto o vivo siempre leeré libros!- Susurró para si el muchacho. Se sintió mareado y la vista se le nubló. Un gran estallido se extendió por toda la habitación, una gran ráfaga de aire se originó desde la nada y barrió todos los libros que estaban en las estanterías, limpiándolas por completo. En un gran estallido las estanterías se desprendieron de la pared y fueron a parar a la cabeza de la serpiente una atrás de otra. La serpiente fue perdiendo fuerza y se dejó caer, al mismo tiempo que las estanterías rebotaban golpeándolas como si un ser gigante e invisible las manejara. Kevin no salía de su asombro, sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar pero se contuvo. La serpiente atontada se volvió a levantar.

-_¡Reducio!- _Un gran destello de luz blanca fue a la serpiente y chocó cubriéndola, de a poco iba perdiendo el tamaño. Kevin miró a un lado, Patrick se había recuperado y atacó a la enroscada criatura:-_¡Conjuntivitis! ¡Desmaius!-_ La serpiente cayó derrotada, ya en un tamaño mucho menor, con los ojos desorbitados y con la lengua afuera.-Al parecer el viejo brujo Eranson no vive más aquí. Seguramente algún gracioso a agrandado a la serpiente con el hechizo Engorgio y se ha olvidado de devolverla a su tamaño normal….- Murmuró Patrick a media voz y limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-Bueno, tú la has vuelto a su tamaño normal.- Afirmó con una gran sonrisa el joven.

-Si pero hay un detalle, me atemorizan las serpientes.

-¿Cómo, si recién has vencido a una?- Bromeó Kevin guiñándole y riendo orgulloso.

-Gracias a tu ayuda y al libro que le arrojaste.- Patrick se agachó y agarró un libro

-Ya que el viejo Eranson no vive más aquí y su familia, al parecer se ha ido a vivir a otro lado, no se molestarán si te regalo este libro.- Se lo acercó a las manos de Kevin y se lo dio con una pequeña risa de satisfacción.

-_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - Newt Scamander.- _Leyó Kevin en la tapa como si recitara un poema.

_****__**(Fin del Capítulo 3)**_


	4. El Señor Welintong

**Capítulo 4**

_**El Señor Welintong**_

Tras la caída de la serpiente Kevin empezaba a notar un cambio. Patrick exploró un poco lo que quedaba de la biblioteca y luego de encontrar un pequeño cartel empezó a reírse con una carcajada cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Kevin confundido.

El hombre seguía riéndose y no le contestaba. Kevin se acercó a él para ver si estaba bien y alcanzó a divisar un pequeño cartel. No lo veía bien, entonces agitó la varita diciendo: _-Lumus- _Apuntando al cartel leyó un texto que rezaba:

_**Querido Patrick**__:_

_Ten mucho cuidado con una serpiente gigante que ronda por la casa, el viejo Eranson murió hace una semana y su familia se ha mudado a Italia. Desde ese momento magos malandrines usurpan la casa para hacer experimentos. La serpiente se suele ir de la casa a las 3 de la tarde buscando comida, pero vuelve a la 1 de la mañana. No he podido regresarla a su tamaño normal por que tengo varios problemas con mi varita._

_Ojala que no te cause problemas._

_Te espero._

_Saludos._

_Felipe Welintong._

-Esta vez no te puedes quejar de tu mala suerte, tu transformación en proceso nos ha salvado la vida a los dos.- Señaló Patrick entre suspiros de gracia.

-¿A que te refieres?- Interrogó desconcertado.

-No importa, ya lo entenderás… ahora nos tenemos que ir.- Patrick metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un puñado de polvo, apuntó con la varita hacia la segunda chimenea y originó fuego. -Te prometo que si Felipe me lo permite te voy a regalar varios libros de esta biblioteca.- Lanzó polvos al fuego y se tiró gritando:-¡Casa de Felipe Welintong!- Las llamas se lo devoraron.

Kevin se quedó un instante pensativo mirando los libros en el piso, metió rápidamente el libro que sostenía en la mochila. Puso una mano en su bolsillo, sacó un puñado de polvos y lo tiró al fuego.-¡Casa de Felipe Welintong!- Las llamas esta vez lo succionaron para arriba, girando a toda velocidad, un intenso fresco le aliviaba la transpiración que tenía y una pequeña brisa cálida se la secaba como un secador de pelo. En un pequeño salto tocó el piso y se encontró en la morada. Su equipaje cayó estruendosamente al piso. -Menos mal que no llevo nada de vidrio.- Murmuró

Estaban en lo que parecía un gran living, con una mesa larga y varias sillas dispuestas adentro de la mesa. A un costado había cuatro sofás.

- ¡Patrick! ¡Buenas noches!- Pronunció en voz alta un anciano que estaba vestido de manera rara para Kevin. Parecía que llevaba un poncho.

- Buenas noches Felipe.- Contestó con suma tranquilidad.

- ¡Adelante, adelante! Vengan, siéntense.- Señalando los sillones.

Kevin le dio la mano a Felipe en gesto de saludo, puso el equipaje con rueditas a un costado y se dejó caer abatido sobre uno de los sillones. El aspecto del anciano era saludable, tenía muchas canas en su corto pelo, la nariz pequeña, las cejas de color gris oscuro y un rostro redondeado. Patrick se acercó, le dio un apretón de manos, un abrazo golpeándole la espalda con palmaditas y se sentó en el sofá.

Felipe también se sentó y notando las caras de cansancio preguntó: -Han llegado un poco tarde y se ven muy cansados ¿Cómo les ha ido?

-Bien, hubiéramos llegado un poco más temprano de no ser por un gran imprevisto, que ahora es pequeño.

-No me digan que se han cruzado a la serpiente…- Exclamó llevándose mano a la boca.

- No, ella nos cruzó a nosotros y al parecer estaba muy hambrienta. Pero no te preocupes, no nos generó mayores inconvenientes y con la ayuda de Kevin la aturdimos y la reducimos a su tamaño normal.- Le guiñó el ojo al muchacho.

Kevin se acordó de algo, abrió los ojos y le preguntó a Patrick: -¿Tú como has venido a mi casa?

-Apareciéndome.

-¿Cómo?

-Es otro transporte mágico.

-¿Y por que no me has avisado antes?- Empezándose a enojar.

-Por que este es tu primer día con la magia, tu primer contacto consiente y si no es muy agradable aparecerse para los magos experimentados, te imaginarás para los que recién empiezan…

-Ah es más agradable sentir como una serpiente te quiere de cena.- Dijo interrumpiendo y sacándose la varita del bolsillo para devolvérsela de mala manera a Patrick.

-¡Esa es mi varita!- Dijo Felipe en un tono triunfante. -La perdí cuando quise ir a visarte sobre la serpiente. Verás, fui hasta Rosario hoy por la tarde, pero me perdí y un tumulto de gente hizo que perdiera mi varita en la estación de ómnibus. Así que tuve que volver por la red flu totalmente desprotegido e iba a tener que esperar hasta mañana para hacértelo saber.

-Fue oportuno que esa misma tarde la haya encontrado en el piso…- Agregó Patrick graciosamente.

-Así es.

-Kevin la ha estado probando, no tiene todavía 6 horas con la magia consiente y ya aprendió a hacer luz con la varita.

-¡Eso es muy bueno! ¡Es Excelente!

-La varita no ha sido compatible conmigo, pero si con él.

-Conmigo tampoco.- Afirmó Felipe con desánimo.

-Verás, esa varita de 19 centímetros, flexible, de algarrobo y nervios de corazón de dragón la gané en un duelo hace dos días, con un villano que quiso hacerme una emboscada, pero yo lo anticipé, lo desarmé y lo dejé listo para que se lo llevaran las autoridades del Ministerio de Magia.-Se aclaró la voz y continuó. -Antes de que le partieran la varita en dos decidí quedármela, sin embargo no me es fiel, me ha hecho quedar en ridículo varias veces y mi varita original la dejé en mi otra casa en Corrientes. Y todavía no puedo ir por que hay muggles viviendo allí. Menos mal que la escondí con encantamientos antimuggles.

-Si me esperas hasta mañana yo te puedo ayudar a sacarla.

-Claro que si.

Kevin se acercó a Felipe, con una tímida mirada y extendió el brazo ofreciéndole la varita. Felipe frunció la ceja y dijo en carcajada.

-¡No muchacho! quédatela, es para ti.

-¿Por que?

-Por que ella ha sido fiel contigo.

-Pero pero…

-Te pertenece y si no es así, yo mismo te la regalo.

Los ojos de Kevin empezaron a brillar, se cargaron de lágrimas, se sentía un poco culpable, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. -Yo.. yo… yo.. no… no… se… que voy a… a. a.. hacer con… con… ella…- Tartamudeó.

-No te sientas culpable. Es muy simple, la necesitarás en Hogwarts, para aprender a hacer encantamientos, transformaciones y muchas cosas más.

-¿Te molestarás si te digo que agarré un libro de la biblioteca de los Eranson y se lo regalé al muchacho? Es que le gustan mucho los libros… discúlpame…

-Oh no, ya no vive mas nadie allí, yo mismo me encargaré de tomar los libros sanos y mandárselos en unas semanas, si los desea, claro. Los ojos de Kevin se abrieron como platos, aún húmedos de lágrimas.-Muchísimas gracias.- Dijo con toda la amabilidad que pudo y con un gran gesto de gratitud, extendió el brazo y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Oh, no hay de que, queremos que seas un buen mago y es un orgullo para nosotros participar en ello. A propósito, aún te vistes como muggle, vas a necesitar túnicas…

-Usted, quiero decir… ¿Lo que tiene puesto es una túnica?- Interrogó con el ceño semi fruncido, lo observó con más detenimiento. Era una hermosa tela que lo envolvía de color azul oscuro.

-Y de las mejores en su época…- Giró la cabeza en gesto brusco y miró el reloj que había en la pared. Era muy peculiar, parecía un cuadro pintado, plano e irreal.

-¡Oh! ¡Miren la hora que es! Váyanse o mañana le saldrán ojeras.- El reloj marcaba las 1:10 de la madrugada.

-Es cierto. Nos vemos mañana entonces Felipe.- Patrick se levantó del sofá y le dio un abrazo otra vez palmeándole la espalda y haciendo ruido. Kevin también se levantó e hizo lo mismo diciendo con voz clara:-Gracias por todo.

Felipe no le contestó, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le dijo a Patrick.- -Me tendrás que ayudar a registrar la casa, para averiguar si hay alguna criatura más, aparte de la serpiente.

-Por supuesto.- Patrick encendió el fuego de la chimenea, esta era bastante grande, tiró polvos flu al fuego, se metió y gritó: -¡Callejón Diagon - Caldero Chorreante!- Y las llamas desaparecieron junto con el. Kevin desconcertado preguntó:

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

-Callejón Diagon y Caldero Chorreante. ¡Date prisa, pequeño!

-Bueno, gracias, adiós.

-Hasta la vista.

Metió la varita que todavía tenia en la mano en el bolsillo, agarró su equipaje, lo acercó hasta la chimenea. Se fijó en los bolsillos y no encontraba nada. -¡No tengo mas polvos Flu!- Exclamó con desesperación.

-No te preocupes, puedes agarrar de mi macetero.

Vio una gran maceta al lado de la chimenea, que antes no le había llamado la atención. Metió la mano y sacó un puñado tirándolo al fuego que volvió a teñirse de verde. Se metió y gritó: -¡Callejón Diagon - Caldero Chorreante!- Lo cubrieron las llamas. Esta vez giró a una velocidad superior, no había experimentado tal mareo en su vida. Cerró los ojos y abrazó el equipaje. Estuvo girando y volando en todas las direcciones por lo que le pareció un largo rato, sin embargo fueron unos minutos. Ya no era ni frío ni calor, era una constante aceleración hacia todos lados. Un viento ensordecedor, sentía que escuchaba el mar, las olas, una gran tormenta, luego una gran calma, el cantar de los pájaros y una claridad muy grande. Volvió a oscurecerse todo de nuevo y calló rodando con el equipaje, patinó unos metros esparciendo suciedad por todo el piso. Escupiendo polvo, tosiendo, limpiándose los ojos, sacudiéndose la cabeza y todo el cuerpo cubierto como si lo hubieran pasado por harina. Se levantó de a poco y vio una pálida claridad: era la luz del sol.

Patrick lo miró comprensivo, lo ayudó a levantarse y comenzaron a caminar. -Te habrán enseñado en la escuela que entre los países del mundo existe una cosa llamada "Uso horario" o "Diferencia de Horario" ¿No es así?

-Así es.- Respondió tosiendo por el polvo.

-¿Y que hora es aquí para arreglar mi reloj?

-Son las cinco y cuarto.

-¿De la mañana?- Preguntó con desánimo.

-Si, lamentablemente dormirás muy poco.

Estaban en lo que parecía un gigantesco pasillo, pero Kevin no tuvo tiempo de explorar, cruzó una puerta con Patrick y sólo pensaba en una cama y una almohada, ya que estaba destruido por todo lo que sucedió esa noche, en especial por el brusco cambio de horario. Sus energías estaban agotadas, se iba a desvanecer en el piso en cualquier momento si no encontraba un dormitorio.

-It isn´t the moment for explanations. I need a room with two beds, please (No es momento para explicaciones…Deme una habitación con dos camas, por favor)- Exclamó Patrick. Kevin apenas pudo escuchar un quejido.

-¡Nice time to arrive!.¡That boy isn´t looking right! Ok, the are left only two singles rooms 111 and 112 (¡En lindo horario acaban de llegar!¡Que mal que se ve ese muchacho! Habitaciones 111 y 112.)-

-It doesn´t matter, will take them- (No importa, las tomaremos)

Kevin caminó sosteniéndose del equipaje en lo que parecía un gran pasillo interminable. Entró en una habitación, con los ojos vencidos por el sueño, tosió, se sacudió un poco el polvo y al ver lo que parecía una cómoda cama se dejó caer… Se sentía el ser más feliz de toda la tierra….

_**(Fin del Capítulo 4)**_


End file.
